


Pokemon Sword and Shield- NSFW Alphabet

by theveryhassledwriter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged up characters, Imagines, Multi, NSFW Alphabet, Shameless Smut, Smut, headcanons, usually female reader but i might do male or nonbinary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theveryhassledwriter/pseuds/theveryhassledwriter
Relationships: Allister/Reader, Beet | Bede/Reader, Dande | Leon/Reader, Hop (Pokemon) & Reader, Kibana | Raihan/Reader, Makuwa | Gordie/Reader, Rurina | Nessa/Reader, Saitou | Bea/Reader, Yarrow | Milo/Reader
Comments: 28
Kudos: 251





	1. Adult Bede/Reader

**A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)**  
Bede is honestly the most caring fairy boy ever. He will cuddle you, or make you food, or run you a hot bath/shower. He always worries that he's hurt you or made you uncomfortable in some way, and he gets nervous, so he takes extra care to make sure you feel loved.  
  
**B = Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**  
Bede honestly loves every part of you, but he loves your thighs especially. He's definitely a thigh man. He likes running his hands over them when you're cuddling- not that he always means something sexual, but it usually initiates something.  
  
**C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically, I'm a disgusting person)**  
Bede doesn't necessarily like cumming inside you, he prefers to pull out to avoid a mess.  
  
**D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**  
His back and hair are really sensitive. He usually likes to focus on you, making you feel good, but if you scrape your nails down his back lightly or lightly tug on his hair, he will absolutely lose himself, and he might be distracted enough for you to focus on him.  
**E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)**  
Honestly, you were his first. But the first few years after you first had sex you couldn't get enough of each other, so he's definitely gotten some experience.  
**F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)**  
He really has two favorites. He loves, loves, loves, when you ride him, especially if he's sitting up and you're in his lap so he can kiss your neck and shoulders and whisper in your ear. But he also likes when he can lay you down on the bed and take his time with you, worshiping you.  
**G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)**  
He can share a laugh with you, but he's usually more serious. He gets absolutely lost in being romantic.  
**H = Hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)**  
He keeps himself really well groomed honestly; he doesn't like having hair down there.  
**I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)**  
You have probably never met someone as intimate as he is in the moment. He likes to tell you he loves you over and over again, whispered into your skin as he kisses you all over.  
**J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)**  
He doesn't really jack off too often. The one most memorable time was after you'd swung by the gym (and defeated him in spectacular fashion) -all while wearing this adorable little pink and blue outfit that resembled the fairy uniform. It made him keep imagining you in his uniform, coming towards him with this look in your eyes, and climbing on top of him. He locked himself in the locker room and jacked off in the shower, thinking of you the whole time.  
**K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)**  
Honestly, the boy is a sub. Not in the traditional sense, but in the fact that in the moment it is all about you and pleasing you. The few times you've managed to make him stop and let you take care of him, he was a whiny, needy, mess though- he is absolutely starved for your touch.  
**L = Location (favorite places to do the do)**  
He usually prefers privacy, like in your apartment, but there have been a few times when Opal was out that you've done it in the gym. He'll deny it, but it's exciting to him.  
**M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)**  
He loves seeing you in his clothes. Because he's so tall and skinny, his clothes are really long on you. He also loves the way you moan his name in the moment- it turns him on so much.  
**N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**  
Sure, he's snarky, but he would never ever ever use degrading language in the bedroom. (whore, slut, bitch, etc.) He would never do anything to hurt you, either. He also isn't a big fan of the idea of threesomes- you're his, and he doesn't like sharing because he always gets jealous or worried that the other person is better for you.  
**O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**  
Oh, he loves eating you out. He loves watching your face and making sure he's doing well, and he loves the way you writhe underneath him. He is REALLY good at it too. While he prefers giving, he wouldn't say no to a blowjob.  
**P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)**  
While he usually prefers slow and sensual, it's always about what makes you feel good. But if you pull on his hair too hard, or scratch lines into his back, he'll end up getting so turned on he'll go fast enough that he's shaking. He usually gets very vocal when this happens, and his little moans are the cutest thing.  
**Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)**  
Eh. Bede prefers taking his time with you, but there have definitely been times where you drop by the gym wearing his colors to tease him, or even a fairy t-shirt, and then he has no qualms about pulling you into the locker room and fucking you against the lockers.  
**R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)**  
He isn't very risque, but if you want to try something, he's probably down.  
**S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)**  
He has medium stamina. He can go for a few rounds before he collapses, but sometimes he'll push himself past that point to make you cum two or three times.  
**T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)**  
Bede himself does not own toys, but if you're into toys he would definitely be curious about them. He just wouldn't admit his curiosity.  
**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**  
He tries to tease you sometimes, but he always ends up giving in. The one time he tried to edge you he gave in the moment you said please.  
**V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)**  
He always tries to be quiet, but he can't help himself. He isn't loud, necessarily, just very vocal. Sometimes he tries to talk through his moans, but he never finishes a coherent sentence. He makes these little whimpers when he gets close that are so adorable.  
**W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)**  
There was one time where he was super rough with you, at your request. He ended up fucking you into the bed, with your face pressed into the pillow. The little overstimulated moans you made only spurred him on. However, he left a few light bruises on your hips from gripping them too hard, and since then it's been hard to convince him to be rough with you.  
**X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)**  
He's actually pretty big, considering his slim build.  
**Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)**  
While he never comes right out and says it, he definitely has a high drive. He's always thinking about you, and it does frequently get sexual.  
**Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**  
He always takes the time for aftercare, but if you choose to do it instead, he'll be out within a minute.  



	2. Adult Hop/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'll do Gordie next, I just had this one already in the works.

**A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)**  
Hop might cuddle you and help you clean up, but he usually passes out pretty quick.  
  
**B = Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**  
Hop is...a boobs man. No question. He loves your boobs. As for himself, he likes his hands- he really does have nice hands.  
  
**C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically, I'm a disgusting person)**  
He doesn't want to make a mess, but he loves cumming on your ass or boobs. He just likes how it looks.  
  
**D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**  
He used to keep a magazine that featured a bunch of pictures of you, and he absolutely jacked off to it.  
**E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)**  
You weren't his first, necessarily, but he likes to say you were the first one that truly mattered. He can be a little inexperienced at times but he makes up for it with energy and passion.  
**F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)**  
He likes bending over you while in doggy style and placing his hands next to yours on the mattress, so his chest is pressed against your back. He also likes it when you ride him.  
**G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)**  
Oh, he's definitely goofy. There are times when he's serious though.  
**H = Hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)**  
He keeps himself pretty well groomed.  
**I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)**  
While he's romantic, he usually gets too lost in the actual sex to be super intimate.  
**J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)**  
He doesn't want to admit it, but he jacks off to you all the time. Mainly because he'll think of you and immediately be horny, despite the fact that you're in Wyndon and he's in Postwick and there's nothing he can do.  
**K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)**  
He spanked you once. He actually kind of shocked himself the first time it happened, but you assured him you liked it.  
**L = Location (favorite places to do the do)**   
Hop doesn't really care. Not to be callous, but he just doesn't care- as long as he gets you, he's fine.   
**M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)**   
He loves to see you battle. The way you get so fired up turns him on, seriously. He also likes seeing you in your champion uniform.   
**N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**   
He doesn't like truly hurting you. Spanking is fine, maybe pulling your hair a bit, but nothing that would really hurt you. He's also not a fan of roleplay really, he just prefers you being yourself.   
**O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**   
He'll give, definitely, and he's good at it. But he loooves your blowjobs. Loves them so much.   
**P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)**   
It's not that he's especially rough, he just does NOT go slow. He has too much energy for that. He's always fast unless you specifically ask him to slow down.   
**Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)**   
He loves them. He especially loves the risk associated with it if it's in a place like the stadium or the locker rooms.   
**R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)**   
Sure! He's always open to experiment. He'll tell you if he doesn't like something but he'll at least try it first. He likes the risk when you fuck in semi-public places.   
**S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)**   
Holy shit, the boy can go for a LONG time. Seriously- usually three or four rounds before he's done. It probably comes with the ridiculous amount of energy he has.   
**T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)**   
Not that he wouldn't use one, but he likes using his own hands on you. He likes knowing that it's his hands making you feel good.   
**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**   
He doesn't really tease much during the actual sex- he just doesn't have the patience. Outside the bedroom, he is a little shit when it comes to teasing. He will absolutely tease you, especially when he knows you can't do anything about it.   
**V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)**   
He...can definitely be loud sometimes. He knows how to be quiet when you guys are somewhere public, but when the two of you are alone, he's very vocal. He likes to talk to you, tell you how good you feel.   
**W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)**   
One time he fucked you in the lab while Sonia was out. He seriously bent you over his desk, and _may_ have accidentally bent the wires to a sensor for the lab that made sure it was kept at the right temperature for the plants. Sonia freaked out when she found out- she loves those plants.   
**X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)**   
He's pretty big- not necessarily thick, but pretty long.   
**Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)**   
The boy has a ridiculous sex drive. Could go anytime, anywhere.   
**Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**   
Usually pretty quick; he tires himself out a lot.   



	3. Gordie/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular request!

A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)  
Gordie is actually really caring. He would absolutely be the type to take care of you afterwards, making sure you're comfortable before he even thinks about falling asleep himself.  
B = Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)  
On himself, he likes his hair. Pretty self-explanatory. On you? He can't pick a favorite. He loves all of you.  
C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)  
He prefers to use condoms to avoid a mess; that way he doesn't have to worry about pulling out.  
D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
He fantasizes about being alone with you in the Circhester baths...pretty self explanatory, really.  
E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)  
He definitely knows what he's doing; he's pretty confident about his skill level too, though he sometimes worries he's not pleasing you. You always reassure him that he is.  
F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)  
Gordie likes spooning while you fuck. He likes being able to wrap around and hold you or squeeze your breasts.  
G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)  
He can be goofy at times, but he's usually more romantic than anything else.  
H = Hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)  
He keeps himself well groomed but he doesn't completely shave.  
I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)  
Oh boy. Gordie will blow you away. He loves to tell you he loves you while in the bedroom, or tell you how beautiful you are. He's the kind of guy to lay out rose petals and light candles before you get home.  
J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)  
He doesn't jack off often; doesn't really see a need for it. He did once though, while you were away in Wyndon and he'd just woken up from an...eventful fantasy. (See dirty secret.)  
K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)  
Not necessarily a kink, but he likes pet names. Darling, Sweetheart- especially Princess.  
L = Location (favorite places to do the do)  
Honestly he's more of a private man- he prefers to keep bedroom matters in the bedroom or maybe in the bath. The only public place he'd think about would be the baths from his fantasy, but only if the two of you were alone.  
M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)  
Gordie can get self conscious about his body sometimes, so he loves it when you tell him he's handsome.  
N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
He would never, EVER, degrade you during sex. Never. You're too precious to him, and he knows you get hate messages from people who don't think you should be the Champion (which honestly makes his blood boil.)  
O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

  
He prefers giving but he wouldn't say no to a blowjob.  


P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)

  
Generally speaking, pretty slow and sensual. Gordie likes taking his time with you.  


Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

  
Not a fan. As stated earlier, he likes taking his time.  


R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)

  
He doesn't really take a whole lot of risks, but he's down to experiment with new positions and things like that.  


S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)

  
He has some impressive stamina. While he usually only goes two rounds he can go for a _long_ time.  


T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

  
He's only ever used a toy once, on you. It was a vibrator that you owned. He eventually ended up turning it off and taking over; call him old-fashioned but he prefers to do it with his own two hands.  


U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

  
He doesn't tease too much. He just doesn't see the point.  


V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

  
He's actually pretty quiet. He makes these low little groans, and he likes to talk and tell you how much he loves you, but he's not very loud.  


W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)

  
One day you came home after a rough week with the challenge, and he was waiting for you, a trail of white rose petals leading to the bathroom, where he'd drawn a hot bath for you. That bath was supposed to be relaxing, but it ended up as making love.  


X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

  
He's big, definitely. Not so much long, but very thick.  


Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)

  
Eh. It's not that he doesn't have a sex drive, it's just that you're really the only one that gets him going.  


Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

  
He doesn't fall asleep so easy, so he normally cuddles you for a while afterwards until you fall asleep.


	4. Piers

A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)  
Piers is usually pretty sleepy after sex, but he'll make sure you're comfy first.  
B = Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)  
Piers loves his hands, especially his fingers. Usually because of what he can do to you with them ;) On you, he loves everything, but Piers is an ass man. Doesn't matter if it's small or big, he still loves it.  
C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)  
As long as you're on the pill, he usually likes to cum inside. He gets too worked up in the moment to worry about pulling out.  
D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
Piers loves your singing voice even though you're really shy about it. He has absolutely gotten off listening to a recording of you singing a dirty song.  
E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)  
He's definitely experienced- he's had a lot of fans more than willing. He's also bi, so he has some experience with guys too.  
F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)  
His favorite position is rather specific. It's called the lap dance, and it involves him sitting on a chair or the edge of the bed while you ride him.  
G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)  
He's not generally very goofy, but one time Piers fell off the bed during sex and you both had a laugh about that.  
H = Hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)  
He shaves, mainly because he doesn't like the hassle.  
I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)  
He's romantic, yes, but has a hard time expressing it.  
J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)  
He does jack off, but not too often. He prefers you to do it for him ;)  
K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)  
He likes to smack or grab your ass.  
L = Location (favorite places to do the do)  
Piers kind of gets off on the thrill of things, so he actually likes fucking you in the gym, backstage.  
M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)  
He loves it when you moan his name. LOVES it.  
N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
He doesn't like toys. He prefers to do it himself mainly because he loves knowing he's the one to make you moan.  
O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)  
He doesn't mind giving, but he prefers your blowjobs.  
P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)  
His pace is pretty erratic. He usually starts rough, but towards the end he slows down to draw out your pleasure.  
Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)  
Loves quickies, especially in the gym.  
R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)  
Piers loves trying new things.  
S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)  
He usually doesn't last too long since he starts out hard and rough, but it doesn't take him long to recover.  
T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)  
No, he doesn't like them.  
U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)  
He loves to tease you. He's the type to finger you under the table at a restaurant- and he has done that before.  
V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)  
He can be loud, definitely. It's part of the reason doing it in the gym is so thrilling for him- there's always a risk you'll get caught.  
W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)  
When you found out how much he likes your voice (see Dirty Secret) you had the gym cleared out one night and put on a private show for him. The songs you sang were definitely sexual, and he absolutely got you back for teasing him.  
X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)  
He's not very thick, but he makes up for it length.  
Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)  
Definitely very high. Piers is almost constantly thinking about you.  
Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)  
As soon as you're comfortable, he's out like a light.


	5. Nessa (Female Reader)

A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)  
Nessa is usually the one being cared for...  
B = Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)  
Nessa looooves her legs. She especially likes wrapping them around your face and squeezing with her thighs. On you she...loves your tongue. No explanation needed.  
C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)  
Nessa loves cumming all over your face.  
D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
She has a secret thing for having sex in water. Hot tub sex? YES. Sex in the bath? Absolutely. Pool sex? Yes please.  
E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)  
She's usually busy with the gym, so she didn't have much time to be experienced.  
F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)  
Nessa likes sitting on your face, but her favorite is leaned back on the pillows while you eat her. Is it obvious yet that she likes being eaten out?  
G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)  
She's not usually goofy, no.  
H = Hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)  
She shaves completely, since she kind of needs to to wear the skimpy swimsuits she likes.  
I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)  
To be honest, she's kind of a pillow princess. She's normally not too romantic; she's too busy being romanced.  
J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)  
She did used to masturbate often, so she could deal with being horny without taking time away from the gym for relationships or one night stands.  
K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)  
She likes being a power bottom. Telling you what to do, where. But it's all over when you're tired of her teasing. ;)  
L = Location (favorite places to do the do)  
As stated before, she loves water sex.  
M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)  
She loves seeing you in swimsuits.  
N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
Let's get one thing straight. She's not a top. Yes, she's a power bottom, but she's never really in charge. She wouldn't know what to do being in control.  
O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)  
She's good at giving, and she'll do it if you ask, but it's no secret she prefers receiving.  
P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)  
She likes it when you just absolutely devour her. Fast and rough, please. Gives her more time for work.  
Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)  
LOVES them. She's always busy, doing shoots, working at the gym, working out. This just means she gets to have you and do other things too.  
R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)  
She's down for whatever you want to try, provided it doesn't hurt too bad.  
S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)  
She doesn't last long with your face between her legs, but she secretly loves it when you overstimulate her.  
T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)  
She does, she owns two vibrators. She used to use them on herself but now she mainly lets you use them on her.  
U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)  
She LOVES to tease you by wearing skimpy swimsuits. She knows it'll get her flat on her back with you between her thighs.  
V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)  
She is LOUD. Her moans are absolutely the cutest thing. She tends to babble, too, usually your name with a string of curse words.  
W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)  
One time she was at the gym after closing and took a shower in one of the water jets. You caught her, and...well...  
X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)  
Honestly probably the most perfect pussy ever. The kind of thing you see in a porn magazine.  
Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)  
When she's around you? It's through the roof.  
Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)  
Pretty quickly; you usually tire her out.


	6. Raihan

A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)  
GREAT. Always encouraging you to drink water and makes sure you're comfortable.  
B = Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)  
He's a legs guy. Loves them long and flexible.  
C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)  
He likes to cum on your ass, but he also kind of has a thing for breeding. Always safely of course, but still.  
D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
He would probably cum on the spot if he saw you in Pokemon cosplay. Especially Altaria.  
E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)  
Definitely. Do you know how many girls thirsted after him?  
F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)  
He likes doggy style.  
G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)  
He's not goofy at all. He gets straight into dom mode as soon as he starts.  
H = Hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)  
He shaves. Cause he prefers to be able to send dick pics at any time.  
I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)  
While he loves you very much, the romance sometimes gets lost in his dominance. But he definitely makes sure you know he loves you, even if it doesn't translate well in the moment.  
J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)  
He doesn't jack off too often, he usually had someone to do it for him. SO many fangirls.  
K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)  
He kind of has a thing for breeding, but his main thing is being dominant. Not a "daddy" thing, but just being the one in control.  
L = Location (favorite places to do the do)  
His apartment, because it means no disturbances.  
M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)  
He likes knowing he's in control. Although he would DEFINITELY not say no to Altaria cosplay.  
N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
He doesn't want to be dominated. He might let you be on top for a while, but he's always in charge.  
O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)  
He's good at receiving, and he does it a lot. But he also loves blowjobs.  
P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)  
Rough, definitely.  
Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)  
He doesn't like quickies, mainly because it doesn't give him the time to completely fuck you out.  
R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)  
Not usually; he likes what he normally does.  
S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)  
This boy could go forever if you asked him. As long as you keep moaning his name, he'll keep going.  
T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)  
The only toy he's ever used on you is a remote control vibrator.  
U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)  
LOVES to tease, especially when he knows you can't do anything about it. Especially likes sending you pics of his abs, because he knows it makes you drool.  
V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)  
He's not loud, but he loves it when you are.  
W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)  
He once joked about sex for you being "riding the dragon." He did not get laid that night.  
X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)  
Huge. Like really huge. Although it really makes it weird when he calls it his Duraludon.  
Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)  
Very high. He's always down to fuck.  
Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)  
Pretty quickly, but not until you're comfy.


	7. Nessa/Reader (Male)

A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)  
Usually, Nessa's the one receiving care, but she definitely asks if you need anything. You always say no, though, because it's cute to watch her fall asleep.  
B = Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)  
She likes her legs, because they're flexible. On you, she likes your arms and shoulders, because you give the best hugs.  
C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)  
Nessa doesn't like the mess that comes with cumming inside, but if you asked her, she might let you.  
D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
She'll never admit it, but it kind of turns her on when you call her your princess.  
E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)  
You weren't her first, but she's not an expert, either.  
F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)  
She likes spooning while you two make love, because she likes being held.  
G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)  
Not usually goofy, though she isn't afraid to laugh when the two of you bump noses.  
H = Hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)  
She shaves, simply because she wears a lot of skimpy swimsuits.  
I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)  
She likes to whisper how much she loves you when she gets close, mainly because it's hard for her to say it when she's fully in her senses. She gets too embarrassed.  
J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)  
She doesn't anymore, but she used to a lot so she could take care of it herself rather than relying on someone else. But now she knows you can't resist her, so she doesn't really ever have to.  
K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)  
She has two main things. She likes sex in the water, especially sex on the beach, and her thighs are sensitive, so she loves it when you gently run your fingers over them.  
L = Location (favorite places to do the do)  
A (private) beach, as stated, or in bed where she can really take her time with you. Taking her time isn't something she gets to do often.  
M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)  
Gentle touches on her thighs, being held, and knowing she's irresistible to you. Tell her how much you want her and she's yours.  
N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
She doesn't like dom-sub stuff in a sense of having to obey you are being spanked. She wants to be equals, in that both people's pleasure matter just as much.  
O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)  
She doesn't really like giving blowjobs, but she loves it when you go down on her. Especially when you leave gentle little kisses on her thighs.  
P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)  
She likes it slow and sensual.  
Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)  
She's okay with them, but she prefers taking her time when she can.  
R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)  
Honestly if you asked, she'd probably try anything within reason.  
S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)  
She lasts about two rounds, but she's definitely not averse to overstimulation if it gets you there.  
T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)  
She owns them, but doesn't really use them anymore.  
U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)  
She teases, but she doesn't do it intentionally. It might just be her eating a popsicle and not realizing the effect she's having on you.  
V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)  
She's a little loud, but she loves it when you are too. She likes knowing she's making you feel good.  
W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)  
Nessa knows the best private beach in Galar, and she also memorized when people come to it so you two can plan for some...alone time on the beach.  
X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)  
Perfect. Could not have a prettier one.  
Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)  
High, but only with you.  
Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)  
Really quick; she tires herself out.


	8. Melony/Male Reader

A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)  
So so sweet. She makes you food, brings you water, and cuddles you until you fall asleep.  
B = Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)  
She can't pick a favorite on you, but she has a habit of squeezing your cheeks. On her she likes her breasts, and she often encourages you to cuddle in them.  
C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)  
Melony often encourages you to cum on her breasts, since she knows you like it.  
D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
Melony wouldn't say anything unless you asked, but she secretly wants you to call her mommy.  
E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)  
Very experienced, but she won't say how.  
F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)  
Any position you like- she likes pleasing you.  
G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)  
Not especially. But she can laugh if something funny happens.  
H = Hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)  
She shaves all except for a small patch of hair at the top, Brazilian style.  
I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)  
Romantic, but not overly so.  
J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)  
She doesn't masturbate. She's maybe done it once in her life.  
K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)  
Like stated in the dirty secret, she kind of has a mommy kink.  
L = Location (favorite places to do the do)  
She prefers at home, in private.  
M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)  
She loves big, showy, romantic gestures.  
N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
Doesn't like pain- spanking, bloodplay, none of that.  
O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)  
Loves, loves, loves giving you blowjobs. She likes pleasuring you.  
P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)  
Melony likes taking her time with you, and she loves making things sensual.  
Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)  
Doesn't particularly like them, but she'll do it if it's her only option. She'd rather that than no sex at all.  
R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)  
If you want to try something, she'd down.  
S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)  
It sometimes takes her a while to cum, but she can go for a few rounds.  
T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)  
No, she just doesn't understand them.  
U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)  
Likes to tease sometimes, but not overtly. She'd never get you off under a table or anything like that.  
V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)  
Melony can definitely be loud sometimes. Her moans sound like the kind of thing you hear in porn.  
W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)  
She once caught you staring on her at the Circhester Baths when she'd asked you to drop off some things. She planned it all, in fact. She ended up asking you to join her.  
X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)  
She's got a small patch of blonde hair there, and a tiny freckle.  
Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)  
She's...almost constantly horny. She plans little situations to get you in bed with her, like the aforementioned Circhester Baths instance.  
Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)  
She doesn't usually fall asleep until you do, but when she does, it's the cutest thing.


End file.
